Himura’s Restaurant
by HinataOtsutsuki
Summary: Kenshin es un prodigio en la cocina, un chef de renombre, pero con un matrimonio al borde del derrumbo. Sanosuke es un inspector en la policía, con un carácter despreocupado. Aoshi es un prodigioso abogado, en el buffet más grande de Tokio, que empieza a dar clases en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio la misma escuela dónde se graduó. ¿Podrán ellos tres encontrar el amor?
1. Prólogo

**_¡Hey! Esta es mi nueva historia, ojalá les guste, hago esto por hobby, me entretiene y me agrada en fin comencemos el prólogo._**

Kenshin Himura es un hombre de 28 años casado con Tomoe Yukishiro una mujer de 31 años, Master chef del restaurante de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Japón, pero solo eso es la cascara de su realidad, una cubierta que está por derrumbarse.

La realidad actual era que el hijo del dueño de aquél hotel Akira Kyosato, le había dado dos semanas para conseguir un nuevo trabajo, había despedido a Kenshin Himura del hotel, sin ninguna razón aparente, aunque la razón por la cual el hotel subió a 6 estrellas fue por la cocina de Kenshin, sin embargo se deshacían de él, como uno hace con la basura. Sin embargo había una razón aparente, Tomoe, la esposa de Kenshin.

Tomoe Yukishiro era una mujer realmente hermosa, no parecía rondar más de treinta años, sin embargo, los tenía, aquella bella dama la gerente de Sakura Hotel, le era infiel a Himura con Akira Kyosato, Kenshin tenía sospechas sobre si su esposa le era infiel, pero nunca las decía, prefería confiar en ella.

Akira Kyosato se había enamorado de Tomoe, desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, pero odiaba el hecho de saber que ella era casada y de su empleado de cocina. él la cortejaba cada vez que podía, así era su interés por poseerla, aquella bella dama no dudo la primera vez que él le coqueteó y nunca dudo en serle infiel a su esposo, aquel esposo que la amaba con locura, y que buscaba su bienestar siempre que podía. y ella le pagó su amor con muchas infidelidades con aquel magnate de negocios.

El problema empeoró cuando Kenshin se enteró de las infidelidades de su mujer, con su jefe, Aun así, él la perdonó, el debía eso y más al padre de Tomoe y de Enishi, ¿Quién aparte de su padre habría aceptado adoptar a un huérfano que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, al borde de la muerte? y además de aquella bondad, le dio estudios y un sueño que cumplir el sueño de ellos dos, Ser un Chef incomparable y de categoría y Kenshin lo había conseguido todo, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso y más, a la mujer que amaba a su lado, trabajar de lo que le apasiona, pero todo eso estaba al borde del colapso, Tomoe le acababa de pedir el divorcio, el jefe le despidió posiblemente por la incomodidad de los tres, y Kenshin estaba enojado, enojado de una manera que nunca había sentido, el clamaba venganza, el tenía una nueva meta y un nuevo propósito.

Crear un restaurante de comida francesa que superara los clientes, la calidad del servicio y de los productos, demostrar que él era mejor que ellos, y qué sin él, su cocina no sería lo mismo que como había sido antes.

Aoshi Shinomori un prodigioso Abogado, de tan solo 27 años es el dueño del buffet de abogados más importantes de Tokio, empezaba a dar clases en la escuela donde se egresó, La universidad de tokio, por un favor que le pidió el director de la universidad, aquel hombre que ayudó inmensas veces a Shinomori de ser expulsado y aquellas inmensas veces en las cuales el director le ayudaba con la manutención de él, porque es cierto, Aoshi en aquel momento iba mal económicamente, ya le había pagado con creces al director, pero la deuda nunca sería completamente pagada.

Sin embargo pensaba que era innecesario ser el tutor personal de su nieta y todavía darle clases en aquella universidad, pero ya había aceptado y él era un hombre de palabra.

Sanosuke Sagara un hombre de 25 años no era tan prodigioso como sus otros dos mejores amigos, sin embargo su falta de talento la compensaba con un exceso de esfuerzo y dedicación a su pasión, su trabajo de Policía, él con tan solo 25 años había logrado ser Inspector, ¡Con tan solo 25 años!, no era tan prodigioso, ni muy inteligente, de hecho, era el menos inteligente de trío.

Su jefe, el inspector general, le había pedido de favor que fuera al hospital general de Tokio, y arrestara a los delincuentes heridos, y él había aceptado, gran error, su mayor tortura e irritación la encontró a allí.

Odiaba a las chicas engreídas y con un narcisismo de tamaño de una galaxia, y odiaba más a las chicas que no sentían que nadie fueran capaces de llenarlas como mujer, sentir que ningún hombre fueran dignas de ellas, y desgraciadamente debía convivir con una chica así durante unos días, mientras se solucionaba el caso.

¿Podrán ellos tres encontrar el amor? ¿Podrán ellos superar sus adversidades?


	2. Capítulo 1

Kaoru Kamiya

Es una Jovencita de 18 años, con un hermano menor que cuidar y alimentar, quedó huérfana junto con su hermano hace unos meses y ella apenas acababa de graduarse de la preparatoria, ¿Cómo podía una adolescente cuidar a un niño de 10 años?

Kaoru tuvo que rendirse en cumplir su sueño, por lograr cumplir el sueño de su hermanito menor, en esta vida unos se sacrifican por otros, por amor.

Kaoru tuvo que posponer su universidad, para poder pagar la manutención de ella y su hermanito, vivía como la única adulta, tenía que hacer todos los deberes del hogar, trabajar, pagar todos los gastos, y el dinero y tiempo no le alcanzaba a la pobre Kaoru.

¿Como le hará Kaoru para conseguir un trabajo, mantener la escuela de su hermanito, y cumplir con los deberes de su hogar?

Misao Makimachi

Es una señorita de 18 años que acababa de ingresar a la universidad de Tokio por palanca de su abuelo Okina, una chica con personalidad fugaz, extrovertida y con una energía imparable, pero con unas notas académicas que daban mucho que desear, con esas notas, ¿Cómo pudo entrar en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio?, aunque como podría salir bien, si su mente solo giraba entorno al Judo, su abuelo, cansado de ver a su nieta rondar en actividades que no le traerían un buen futuro, la obligó a estudiar una carrera que odia, en la universidad que menos le gusta, y con la advertencia que si salía mal, perdería sus clases de Judo, al no tener otro familiar al que acudir, Misao tuvo que aceptar.

¿Podrá ella lograr sus objetivos aún cuando la carrera no le gusta?

Megumi Takani

Una mujer de 27 años con una inteligencia muy desarrollada, y una belleza incomparable a las demás chicas, una verdadera dama.

Su belleza era tan elegante y sofisticada, que proporcionó un narcisismo en ella y a eso le agregamos su inteligencia y su talento para la medicina, ella no sentía tocar el piso.

¿Cómo podrá soportar una chica narcisista y con deseo de atención tratar con un chico despreocupado que le exige información por su caso policíal?

¿Podrán ellas tres sobrellevar sus situaciones? ¿Podrán ellas encontrar el amor en alguno de esos chicos?

Departamento de Kaoru

-¡Kaoru!, Levántate, tengo clases hoy en la escuela, llévame a la escuela, no he desayunado.

Kaoru se levantó soñolienta, se dio palmadita en los cachetes y se dirigió a hacerle el desayuno a su hermanito una vez se lo dio, escuchó el quejido de su hermano y ella aguantó las ganas de jalarle las orejas.

-Kaoru, este Hot Cake sabe a masa, no se le quita el sabor ni con mermelada de fresa.

-Si no te gusta, no lo comas, pero luego no te quejes si tienes hambre.

después de qué él terminara de desayunar y de lavarse los dientes, lo dejó en la escuela y se encaminó a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante familiar, al terminar la jornada, el gerente del restaurante pidió hablar con Kaoru, ella pensaba que iba a ser un aumentó de salario, sin embargo la habían despedido por insuficiencia en el trabajo, argumentando que era una mujer muy distraída y torpe, decían no necesitar a una mujer como ella ahí.

Kaoru enojada, estresada y con unas inmesas ganas de llorar, decidió no rendirse y tragándose todos esos sentimientos se dirigió a buscar más trabajo, y a luchar para la manutención de su hermanito menor, porque para ella, el tiempo valía dinero.

Sakura Hotel

-Alista tus cosas Kenshin, quiero que desalojes el hotel a más tardar hoy a las 11:59.

-Quiero hablar con Tomoe.

-Ella ahora es mi mujer, todo lo que quieras hablar con ella, ahora me concierne a mí.

-Ante la ley, ella sigue siendo mi esposa.

-Pero no por mucho, mañana es el día que se anunciará legalmente que ya no son pareja, desde hace meses.

Kenshin, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, agarró sus cosas, su recetario y todo lo relevante para él y se fue, con la cabeza en alto, aunque su corazón clamara venganza, él debía ser paciente y cuidadoso, aún cuando quiera matar a aquellas dos personas traidoras e infieles debía ser paciente y tragarse el orgullo por un corto periodo de tiempo

Kenshin estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con una pequeña persona y preocupado la ayudó a levantar.

-Lo siento mucho, no te ví.

aquélla chica le sonrió y se despidió amablemente, llevándose consigo el mal humor del pelirrojo e instalando una gran positividad en el alma del pelirrojo.

Kenshin se sorprendió, aquella chica con la que se tropezó era la chica con la cara más tierna y dulce que haya visto en su vida, claro no era como Tomoe en cuestión de belleza exótica, ni como Megumi con su belleza digna de una mujer elegante y sofisticada, la belleza que desprendía aquella pequeña dama era inocente, dulce y puro, que con tan solo verla le daba tranquilidad al corazón de Kenshin.

pero el no tenía tiempo para enamorarse, el sólo tenía presente la venganza en su corazón.

Departamento policial central de Tokio.

-Sagara, Te requiero en el hospital general de Tokio, tenemos testigos claves del caso del intento de asesinato de aquella prostituta, si llegamos a saber de ella, daremos con la trata de blancas en Tokio.

-Sí, señor.

Sagara se dirigió a buscar la información sobre Keima Lee, en el transcurso para llegar al hospital no tuvo inconvenientes, el problema fue al llegarse a topar con la exuberante y bella Megumi Takani, la mujer con una belleza tan elegante y de clase, que no dudarías pensar sobre su buena economía social, así era conocida en la secundaria y preparatoria, Sanosuke la conocía desde la secundaria a Megumi, junto a Kenshin y a Aoshi, eran el cuarteto de amigos más popular de aquellas escuelas.

El pequeño detalle era que Sanosuke odiaba en aquél entonces a aquella bella dama, ¿Y por qué?, se cansaba de ver como rompía los corazones de muchos hombres, solo porque no estaban en su estatus social, económico y de belleza expectacular. Y sí, Megumi era hija de unos médicos de alcurnia, con un nivel alto, no como la de la esposa de Kenshin, pero si era la más alta de los cuatro amigos.

Sanosuke no soportaba la idea de aguantar el narcismo de aquella dama y mucho menos su tono despectivo hacia la demás gente, nunca le agradó esa mujer, y él dudaba que le agradara ahora, seguro tendría que ver más corazones rotos por las exigencias de aquella dama, un chico tan simple, ordinario y despreocupado como Sanosuke no necesitaba aguantar el perfeccionalismo de Megumi, pero lo haría, por su pasión a la policía.

 _Dirección de la Universidad de Tokio_

Aoshi con su típico semblante serio y frío se dirigió a la dirección con su maletín, entrando a la dirección Okina lo recibió con cariño e interés.

-¿Para qué me llamaste Okina?

-¿Puedes hacerme dos favores?

-Está bien Okina.

-Ven a dar clases, en esta universidad y por favor sé el tutor personal de mi nieta.

-Okina, sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Y también sé que eres un hombre de palabra, por favor, ya aceptaste.

-Esta bien Okina.

haciendo una reverencia, Aoshi se marchó, tenía un caso en media hora, y debía apurarse a llegar al juzgado, tenía que ganar el caso a todo costa, la vida de aquella niña corría peligro.

 ** _hey, eso es todo, es como una introducción a la historia, normalmente me gusta ir al punto, pero con esta historia siento que puedo ir más lento, ya presenté a todos los personajes importantes, en el siguiente capítulo iremos más a la historia._**


	3. capítulo 2

Kaoru salió de su quinta entrevista de trabajo, y ya sentía el no, por respuesta.

Se limitó a tomar un sorbo del café que le regalaron y suspiró, tenía que apurarse a recoger a su hermano menor, una vez llegó a la escuela se dirigió a la maestra Tae y le preguntó sobre la actitud de su hermano menor, a lo que la maestra comentó.

-Es un niño muy inteligente y aplicado, el único problema es su actitud, es muy dominante, debo admitir que tiene potencial de líder, pero la forma por la cual quiere conseguirlo es muy inadecuada, quiere que los demás niños hagan lo que él dice, y si no están dispuesto a obecerlo, les golpea, si no fuera por sus calificaciones seguramente la directora lo hubiera expulsado.

Kaoru se limitó a suspirar, y fue con una sonrisa a recibir a su hermanito menor, ella le buscó platica, a lo cual él un poco cabizbajo respondía.

-Lo lamento hermana.

-¿Lamentar qué?, ¿Es más qué mosca te picó por qué tan amable conmigo?

-La maestra ya te lo comentó, no te hagas la que no sabe.

-mmmm, mira, lo importante es que sabes que te equivocaste, ahora levanta ese ánimo y mira hacia adelante, que la vida aún no termina, si te equivocaste, aprende de ese error.

-Es qué, yo solo quería ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, para protegernos, no soportaba ver como ellos tienen la vida tan fácil y nosotros... nosotros sobrevivir un día es ganancia.

-Mira, jamás, ni nunca vuelvas a compararte con ellos, jamás, ellos son un mundo, y tú eres otro, ¿No lo soportas?, entonces esfuérzate al triple, al quíntuple, y lograrás todas tus metas, y ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme, además no necesito protección, mírame a la persona que trate lastimarme se verá con la kendoka más fuerte de Tokio.

Kaoru le sonrió como si todo fuera tan fácil y bueno.

-No tenemos dinero, Kaoru.

-Eres un niño, yo soy el adulto, déjame protegerte, yo veré como soluciono esto, ¿Quieres helado?, es la mejor forma para desahogar las penas.

Yahiko con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su hermana y asintió mientras apretaba más a su hermana, Kaoru solo lo miró con ternura mientras caminaban rumbo a una heladería.

Kaoru tenía problemas, unos muy serios, pero ante los niños, todo debía ser fácil y solucionable.

Hospital general de Tokio

Megumi atiende a una mujer toda golpeada y desangrada, Ella no entendía como una bella mujer se dejaba lastimar así, ella debía ser más exigente consigo misma, debía luchar por ella y por ella, debía buscar la salida.

-Déjame hablar con la mujer herida.

-¿Sanosuke?

Sanosuke asintió y se acercó a la mujer.

-Necesito hablar con esa mujer a solas por favor.

Megumi molesta por pensar que él había herido a esa dama, empezó a gritarle y reprocharle.

-Que poco hombre, como te atreves a golpear a una bella dama, así debe ser tu confianza en ti mismo, ¿Tienes miedo de que ella sea libre y feliz?

-Yo no la he...

-Hasta niegas lo evidente, ¿Por qué otra razón quisieras hablar con ella a solas, poco hombre?

-Soy Policía, y de un rango relativamente alto, tengo el suficiente poder para hablar con ella a solas, defensora de las mujeres, tengo que hablar con ella a solas, por un caso de investigación.

Sanosuke le mostró la placa policial y se limitó a sacar una libreta y un lapicero para la sesión de preguntas a la pobre dama.

Megumi indignada, por la personalidad del hombre, tan directo, poco sutil y despreocupado, no pensaba quedarse callada.

-Como esperabas que supiera eso, si vas vestido con ropa de civil.

-Precisamente por esa razón es que voy de civil, si eso es todo, por favor vete, tengo que hablar con la mujer.

Megumi resopló y movió su cabello de manera seductora mientras se iba de la sala de urgencias privada.

-Cuentame, Keima, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué querían asesinarte?

\- Por qué tuve relaciones con el jefe de la Yakuza, y su esposa buscaba venganza, aún cuando yo solo trabaja por órdenes de él, no me quedaba otra, o era eso, o era morir, y de todas formas su esposa buscaba matarme... vaya mierda de vida.

-¿Eras su amante?

-Se podría decir que sí, pero si buscas información de donde están, como los puedes encontrar o algo así, no creo que te sirva lo que sé, ese hombre es muy astuto, al saber que me tiene la policía se cambiarán de lugar, debes ser cuidadoso con que te diré, la última ubicación que llegué a saber es, fraccionamiento Cerezos.

-Muchas gracias, prometo salvarte y a todas tus amigas.

-Yo ya estoy muerta, toma mi celular ahí tengo registrado solo un número y es del gato, del gato de mi jefe, puedes localizar mejor con eso, seguramente me van a mandar a matar, pero salvarlas a todas, las más que puedas.

Sanosuke sentía rabia, pero sabía que lo que decía ella era verdad, al soltar la sopa, era seguro que irían a buscarla, pero él la protegería, era su deber como policía, el lo haría, juraba que lo haría, protegería a todas esas mujeres, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Tomó el celular, y se lo metió en su bolsillo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, se volvió a topar a Megumi, cansado de ver a esa irritante mujer decidió fingir no haberla visto.

Megumi sabía que él la estaba ignorando, pero la orgullosa Megumi jamás se rebajaría a buscar a un hombre, además sabía que no lo volvería a ver jamás, porque siempre se llevaron mal, ella no soportaba a un hombre tan simple y básico, él sólo dormía y comía, si no hacía esas dos cosas era porque estaba en el baño o luchando con otros hombres, un total delincuente juvenil, no entendía el porque logró ser policía.

Universidad de Tokio

-Buenos días jóvenes, yo el director de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, Okina Makimachi les doy el más grande de mis bienvenidas a ustedes, los nuevos alumnos de la carrera de Derecho, futuros grandes abogados, les pido el mayor respeto a sus docentes que les impartirán clases apartir de hoy, Aoshi Shinomori, Keisuke Koma, Koromi Yamada y su servidor, sin más preámbulos le pido al jefe del grupo pararse y subir al escenario para dar su discurso a su futuro curso.

Misao estaba completamente aburrida con el discurso formal de su abuelo, cansada se puso a jugar con sus manos, ella estrañaba a su mejor amiga Kaoru, su mejor amiga que deseba estudiar administración de empresas, ella estaba segura que ella podía estar en esta prestigiosa universidad sin ningún problema, era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que conocía y además dedicadas, pero la vida era injusta con ella, Misao seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos pero la voz del jefe del grupo la sacó de sus pensamientos, para prestarle atención a él, era un hombre de estatura promedio, muy atractivo, con una cara afeminada pero muy sexy a la vez, su cabello negro azabache era exótico y le daba un plus a su ya grande atractivo, ella estaba segura que sería el más popular de la escuela y de su salón también, sin embargo no era el tipo de ella, de hecho no tenía tipo ideal, pero estaba segura qué él no lo sería.

-Buenos días compañeros de clases, yo Soujiro Seta, seré justo con cada uno de ustedes, no tendré preferencias con nadie, aplicaré la justicia que rige a esta carrera, confíen en mí, su jefe de grupo y prometo que todo estará bien, confíen en ustedes mismos y en sus habilidades y seguro llegarán lejos, gracias por su atención.

En eso Soujiro bajó de la tarima y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento.

Centro de la ciudad de Tokio

Kenshin era un hombre muy ahorrativo, y ordenado, él había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero durante esos 10 años de trabajar en ese hotel, originalmente estaba ahorrando para su vejez y la de Tomoe, tenía suficiente dinero para eso, sin embargo conocía a Tomoe, y sabía que tenía que trabajar más y más para que ella tuviera lo mejor, pero ella ya lo había abandonado por otro hombre más rico y si fuera poco le fue infiel por alrededor de 2 años y él no lo sabía o prefería fingir no saberlo.

Kenshin estaba buscando el lugar para abrir su nuevo restaurante de comida francesa, lo había encontrado, el problema era que era una casa, que estaba habitada, seguramente si estaba habitada, debía ser ese lugar, debía serlo diera lo que fuera, estaba en mero enfrente del restaurante de Sakura Hotel, si quería vengarse, debía ser en grande, debía hundirlos de la forma más denigrante posible, así como ellos lo hicieron con él, pero él lo haría peor.

Kenshin estaba esperando a que él dueño del lugar llegara, para negociar con él para que les vendiera o rentara el lugar.

Después de unas horas, vio llegar a una mujer con un niño, parecía su hermano, que lo acababa de recojer de la escuela, estaban comiendo una paleta helada ellos dos, y miraban a Kenshin con mucha curiosidad, bueno Kenshin pensó que podría hablar con los padres de ellos dos después, pero primero los convencería a ellos dos, en eso Kenshin notó que a la chica con la cuál chocó era la misma que estaba enfrente de él, en eso sonrió, si que era muy pequeño el mundo, y ella mirándola bien, se veía demasiado joven para que le gustara a él, tal vez por el dolor de ser botado por el amor de su vida Kenshin se fijó en ella y después se le quitó al mirar bien la edad que aparentaba.

-Disculpe, está tapando la entrada de mi casa, ¿Se podría apartar por favor?

Kenshin se negó y artículo.

-De hecho quiero hablar con ustedes, por favor.

Kaoru al ver que no tenía otra opción lo dejó entrar a su casa, pero Yahiko miraba mal al hombre, estaba dispuesto a salvar a su hermana mayor de cualquier peligro que diera él.

-¿Y bien? qué quería decirnos señor.

-Rentenme el lugar, o vendanme la casa, pero necesito este lugar a toda costa, ¿Pueden dejarme hablar con sus padres después de esto?

-Yo soy el único adulto de la casa, por lo cual, yo soy la dueña del lugar.

-Pero se ve tan joven...

-Lo soy tengo 18 años, y la casa me pertenece, por la muerte de mis padres, afortunadamente murieron poco después de cumplir los 18 años, o la casa, se hubiera vendido y mi hermanito y yo iríamos a casas diferentes.

-Por favor rentenme el lugar.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero es el único lugar que tenemos, no podemos venderlo así como así, y si lo rento, ¿Dónde viviría mi hermano y yo?

-Les rento el lugar en una buena cantidad, y no hay problema en el lugar donde se queden, les dejo vivir en mi casa, sin comisiones, tendrán todos los servicios y comodidades gratis y además el dinero de la renta, es una ganga, por favor renteme la casa.

Kaoru empezó a tomar eso como alternativa, tendría todo de manera gratis y además el dinero de la renta, por la herencia de sus padres, y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría estudiar su tan anhelada carrera universitaria.

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya y él es Yahiko Kamiya mi hermano menor, por favor cuide bien de nosotros en su casa, y por favor darle un buen uso a mi casa.

-Me llamo Kenshin Himura y prometo cuidarles bien, a los dos, solo que debo avisarles que voy a reconstruir el lugar para convertirlo en un restaurante de comida francesa, ¿Están ustedes dos de acuedo con la decisión?

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero le aumentaré el costo de la renta por esa decisión.

Yahiko desconfiaba de ese hombre, pero aceptaría la decisión de su hermana mayor, y de cualquier forma la protegería de todo mal.

Kenshin sonrió, y mandó a llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos para que les hiciera el contrato de arrendamiento.

-Aoshi, gracias por venir, ¿Traes el contrato que te pedí?

-Sí, lo hago, ahora firmen para que pueda irme y ustedes puedan hacer lo que deben hacer.

los dos leyeron el contrato y al ver que no estaban inconformes con lo que decía, firmaron el contrato y Aoshi después se retiró dejándoles los dos contratos tanto de arrendador como arrenditario.

Y desde ese momento tanto Kaoru como Kenshin debían convivir por necesidad, una por falta de dinero y el otro por su venganza.

¿Se llevarán bien aun con su enorme gran diferencia de edad?


	4. Capítulo 3

Kaoru realizaba las maletas suyas, mientras le pedía a su hermano que hiciera las suyas, al momento que ya estaban listos, con todas sus maletas, objetos y documentos importantes esperaban que llegara Kenshin para que les llevara a su nueva casa.

Kaoru tenía que hablar con Kenshin sobre el contrato y todas sus reglas.

En el momento que Kaoru le iba a marcar, Kenshin llegaba en su camioneta de lujo último modelo, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y portando ropa de Louis Vuitton.

Kaoru al ver bajar a Kenshin de la camioneta y abrirle la puerta trasera, metió todas sus maletas y las de su hermano, Yahiko quedó en la parte trasera y Kaoru se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras se ponía los audífonos y escuchaba música que la tranquilizara, un poco de Amy Winehouse con su poderosa voz característica de ella, se durmió en cuestión de segundos después de poner la canción, dejó que los brazos de Morfeo la acurrucaran.

-¿Kenshin verdad?, gracias por acogernos en su casa, por favor cuide de nosotros bien, y nosotros lo haremos igual, no sé cuanto dinero nos pagarás, ni porque quieres nuestra casa especificamente, pero lo que sí sé, es que necesitábamos ese golpe de suerte que nos regalaste.

-Tienes pensamientos muy maduros para tu edad Yahiko, mis felicidades para tus padres y tu hermana.

-Gracias, y no soy un niño, yo también soy un adulto que cuida a su hermana mayor.

-¿La aprecias mucho no?

-Somos muy unidos, desde que nací creo, Kaoru es una chica muy maternal, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿Realmente tienes 10 años?

\- Sí, pero cumplo 11 en 3 meses, Kaoru acaba de cumplir los 18, no tiene mucho. ¿y tú?

\- No creo que Kaoru acepte que me tutees, pero a mi no me molesta, cumpliré 29 años en dos días.

-Vaya, eres un anciano.

Kenshin solo rió y siguió manejando mientras eventualmente miraba a una tierna Kaoru dormida con una cara angelical que superaría fácilmente a su ex esposa y a su amiga Megumi, y sin querer, sin darse cuenta sonrió de sobremanera.

Al llegar a la enorme casa salió del carro y despertó cuidadosamente a Kaoru, sin esperar un gran golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al piso.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. tuve una pesadilla en el sueño, y me estaba defendiendo en él...

Kenshin solo rió y se limitó a levantarse mientras le decía que no se preocupara, pero el pensó que era una chica muy curiosa e interesante y algo muy brusca pero le agradaba.

 _Universidad de Tokio facultad de derecho._

Bienvenidos a el primer semestre, soy Aoshi Shinomori, su maestro que les impartirá la materia de Derecho Romano, mi forma de calificar es fácil, examen 100% de la calificación, si son capaces de salir bien en mi materia, serán unos excelentes abogados.

Todo el alumnado quedó sorprendido por las exigencias del maestro y su nula empatía.

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron del salón, menos Misao, ella quería aclarar unas cosas con Aoshi, su tutor personal.

-Disculpe, profesor Aoshi, ¿Usted será mi tutor personal no?

-Así es, estaré en tu casa a las 9:00 de la noche, soy una persona muy ocupada, acepté ayudar por tu abuelo.

-Sobre eso, no creo necesario que vengas a ayu...

-Mira, creo que dejé claro que lo hacía por tu abuelo, lo voy a hacer, di mi palabra, si tu no aprovechas, será solamente problema tuyo, porque yo cumpliré, llegaré a las 9:00 prepara listas tus preguntas de cualquier materia.

Misao aguantó las ganas de golpearlo y darle una buena muestra de su habilidad con el Judo, y solo se retiró con el orgullo herido.

 _Hospital general de Tokio_

-Buenos días Keima, ¿Como amaneciste?

cuando la enfermera checaba los signos vitales de Keima, se dio cuenta que había fallecido.

la enfermera preocupada llamó al primer médico que encontró.

-Megumi, el paciente murió, la chica que hablaba con el policía, ha muerto.

Megumi al escuchar lo último se dedicó a caminar rápido al cuarto de emergencias y al checar todos los signos, se dio cuenta que había muerto de manera natural, ella era un médico forense, por supuesto sabría si su muerte era provocada o no.

Megumi no tuvo opción más que llamar a Kenshin, para conseguir el número de Sanosuke una vez lo tuvo, le marcó para que viniera.

-Megumi, ¿Qué pasó?

-Keima Lee, ha muerto de causa natural, el testigo ha muerto.

Sanosuke sorprendido fue a checar para darse cuenta que era verdad, ella había fallecido.

Sanosuke se despidió, mientras se iba directo al centro policial.

-Jefe, el testigo ha muerto.

-Le hemos sacado toda la información, tu misión se ha cumplido, ya no es necesario que sigas trabajando en ese caso, se te cambiará al área de escritorio, mientras encontramos un caso apropiado para ti.

Sanosuke con las manos en un puño, asintió mientras se iba indignado, le acababan de quitar el caso, pero él no se quedaría así, ese caso le importaba y mucho y trabajaría junto a Megumi, según el tenía entendido, que ella era médico forense. pero trabajaba en el hospital por pasión mientras que también trabajaba para el gobierno de Japón. en eso decidió marcarle.

-Megumi, cenemos juntos hoy, tenemos que hablar.

-Sanosuke creo que no tenemos esa relación como para que me invites así, como así.

-Hoy a las 7:00 en el Sakura Hotel, ni se te ocurra faltar, me conoces.

En eso él colgó, y Megumi solo suspiró mientras se tranquilizaba, ella no debía destabilizarse por un policía de cuarta.

 _Propiedad de Himura Kenshin_

 _-Kaoru_ , ya iniciaron la remodelación de tu propiedad, gracias por rentarmelo.

Kaoru solo sonrió mientras dijo.

-¿Cuándo abrirás tu restaurante?

-En dos semanas, por cierto en dos días es mi cumpleaños, no creo estar ese día en casa, así que no me esperen.

-Ohhhh felicidades por tu cumpleaños, ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿20?

-Eso es un halago, cumpliré 29

-¡Veintinueve! ¿Y no está casado? ¿No tiene hijos?, ¿Es correcto que mi hermano y yo estemos acá?

Kenshin sólo rió.

-Estoy divorciado, no tiene mucho tiempo que me dejaron, no, no tengo, mi ex esposa no quería tener, yo no le veo lo malo, solo son inquilinos.

-Con razón la casa se me hacía muy grande para ser de un soltero... oh lo siento no quería decir eso.

-No te preocupes ya pasó, ahora ella ya no está en mi corazón, supo salirse bruscamente.

Kaoru se quedó callada y Kenshin decidió hablar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?, seguramente eres muy buscada en la universidad.

-No, no tengo novio, nunca tuve, siempre fue una chica muy centrada en mis estudios, y para ser sincera, nadie me ha gustado en la vida lo suficiente como para querer una relación sentimental. y no pude entrar en la universidad por mi situación económica.

-Entiendo... No tiene mucho que inició el semestre en las universidades como dos días más o menos, ¿Qué carrera querías estudiar?

-Estaba entre Administración de empresas o Finanzas y banca.

-Deja hago unas llamadas a mis conocidos, seguramente puedo meterte a una de esas carreras, pero sería universidad de gobierno, ¿No importa verdad? ando un poco corto de presupuesto por el restaurante, pero tal vez para el otro semestre te pueda conseguir una mejor universidad.

Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas se lanzó sobre Kenshin mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza demostrando lo mucho que apreciaba el gesto de él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Gracias, muchas gracias Señor Kenshin.

-Dime Kenshin, solo Kenshin, dame unos minutos y te explico bien cómo estarán las cosas.

después de las llamadas que realizó Kenshin le explicó todo a Kaoru y ella sólo sonreía.

-Puedes iniciar clases mañana mismo en la carrera de Administración de empresas en la universidad de Tokio, un amigo es muy amigo del director de la facultad de derecho y él movió sus conexiones para meterte ahí, compra tus libretas y todos tus materiales.

-Kenshin...

-Ahhhhh ¿Necesitas una señora que ayude en la limpieza? normalmente la que limpiaba acá era la Señora Kiki, pero no tiene mucho que falleció, y me las he arreglado limpiando solo. y pues mi ex esposa nunca movió un dedo para mí, en ningún sentido.

-Sabe, no tiene ni la más mínima idea lo que dejo ir su ex esposa, en serio es un muy buen hombre, sobre la limpieza, ¿Le parece si nos la dividimos entre los dos? claro si no le molesta limpiar...

-Me parece bien, pero solo durante estas semanas que no abre mi restaurante, después no tendré tiempo, así que creo que voy a empezar a buscar a alguien que nos ayude con la limpieza.

-Lo haré yo, por favor, es mi manera para pagar su gran bondad hacia mí.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, lo hago porque me nace, como me nace buscar a alguien que nos ayude con la limpieza.

-Por favor...

-Está bien, pero si te sientes sobrecargada de cosas, no dudes en decirme y buscaré a alguien para que nos ayude.

Kaoru sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras un sorprendido niño se alegraba de la familia que la vida le dio, y Kenshin le agradaba, como un buen hermano mayor.

 _a la mañana siguiente._

Kaoru se levantó en la madrugada para preparar el desayuno a Kenshin y a su hermano, nunca en la vida estuvo tan feliz en poder cocinar.

Al ver bajar a Kenshin en solo boxers no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse de sobremanera, pero tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en el cuerpo tan bien trabajado que tenía Kenshin, podría ser muy delgado y de estatura baja, pero Kaoru sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo se veía jodidamente sexy, delgado pero muy bien tonificado, Kaoru sentía empapar sus piernas.

Kenshin no había visto a Kaoru, por eso se atrevía a salir así de su habitación, mientras iba al baño a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Cuando Kaoru despertó de su trance dejó la comida en el comedor y se sentó esperando a que los demás salieran, al poco tiempo salió Yahiko con su pijama, y Un Kenshin vestido de manera decentemente ahora, con unos jeans flojos, y una playera azul mientras llevaba el cabello largo suelto.

Kaoru no podía evitar pensar que se veía jodidamente atractivo y su baba salía de su boca, pero ella no lo notaba.

-¿Nos hiciste el desayuno Kaoru? gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte.

-¿Lindo?, primero prueba su comida tóxica y luego me dirás si es lindo.

Kaoru no podía dejar de mirar mal a su hermano menor.

Kenshin sonrió mientras probaba un bocado de esa comida.

-¿Cómo sabe?

-Tiene demasiada sal, y he notado cascara en esto, los vegetales están mal cortados, pero el sabor es hogareño.

Kaoru contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo por criticar la comida, pero al oír que era hogareño, su corazón palpitó muy rápido.

-Kaoru, ¿Me sirves más por favor?, no te preocupes por la comida, si tanto te gusta, te puedo enseñar a cocinar, no es tan difícil como parece.

Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dio más comida mientras no paraba de mirar su bella cara y de ignorar a un hermanito menor preparado para ir a la escuela.

-Kaoru, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela...

-Rayos, es cierto, vamonos.

-Kaoru, andas en tu pijama de unicornios.

Kaoru avergonzada miro de mala manera a Yahiko, mientras corría a cambiarse para llevarlo.

y Kenshin no paraba de sonreír sinceramente.


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de llevar a Yahiko a su escuela se limitó a agarrar fuertemente su mochila y suspirar alegremente, por fin, regresaría a la universidad, después de resignarse a tener estudios superiores, una persona le volvió a dar esperanzas, rentando la casa de sus padres y además dándole la oportunidad de estudiar, ¿Es un ángel enviado por los padres de ella?, y deja la belleza interior de Kenshin, su físico era de temer, su abdomen bien marcado, su cara fina con mucha sensualidad, no le veía ningún defecto a él, estaba llegando a la conclusión que le estaba empezando a gustar un hombre 11 años mayor y eso a ella no le importaba, porque era él.

Una vez llegó a la universidad, en el corredor se topo con Misao, Kaoru sonrió y Misao con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la abrazo muy fuertemente mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Misao, ¿Por qué lloras?, oh gracias por el arrendatario de la casa de mis padres es que voy a estudiar en la universidad la carrera de Administración de empresas, es un buen hombre.

-Kaoru, ¡te he extrañado tanto!, no he te visto desde la graduación de la preparatoria, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, tu mejor amiga vivir sin ti?, tenemos tanto que contarnos, en el receso nos desahogaremos, mas te vale estar en la cafetería en el área de sociales, te queda cerca desde tu carrera, me tengo que ir, en la primera hora me toca con el monstruo helado, te veo luego, adiós.

Kaoru toda desconcertada, se dirigía a su aula, al entrar al salón de clases, se presentó ante todos, pero todos murmuraban y hablaban bajo, el profesor de Kaoru comunicó a todos que ingresó por conexiones y el cuchicheo aumentó, sin dudar el chisme de hoy sería Kaoru y eso de cierta forma la incomodaba, pero no la desanimada en absoluto, al tomar asiento, alguien le tomó del hombro y en eso Kaoru se voltea y se encuentra con un hombre alto, musculoso, que desprendía testosterona en todo su cuerpo, tenía su cabello de color blanco y una sonrisa que haría suspirar a cualquier chica, menos Kaoru, él no le daba buena pinta, pero admitía que era bien parecido, sin embargo no era de su tipo y ya había entregado su corazón a un pelirrojo dulce y amable, no dudaba en entregar su corazón a aquel dulce chico 11 años mayor.

-Hola, me llamo Enishi Yukishiro, soy el representante de la clase, te doy mis libretas para que tomes apuntes de lo que hemos estado viendo alrededor de estos días, no es mucho, pero te puede servir -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-Soy Kaoru, un gusto y gracias, aprovecharé bien tu amabilidad -Kaoru le respondió la sonrisa con una sonrisa política, sin embargo llegó a pensar que ese chico era muy agradable y que si el destino quería podían ser muy buenos amigos-

-Ya lo sé, te presentaste antes, de nada, cualquier duda referente a las materias yo te ayudaré -dijo mientras sonreía y volvía a poner atención a la clase-

Kaoru sonrió y se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando menos se lo esperó el timbre tocó, indicando el horario del receso, Kaoru emocionada, se dirigía a la cafetería de la área de sociales, buscando con la vista a Misao, al encontrarla se sienta con ella y empieza a platicar.

-Bien, cuéntame qué te pasó Misao.

-Vale, ¿Recuerdas que amo mucho el judo?, ¿También recuerdas que dejaba en segundo plano la escuela por el Judo?, vas a creer que mi abuelo me amenazó que me quitaría el judo si no ingresaba a esta universidad y si no salía con promedio destacado, ¡prácticamente quiere un milagro!

-Misao eres muy inteligente, solo no te enfocas, si pones interés como con el Judo, seguro irás de maravilla.

-Y eso no es todo Kaoru, ¡Me obligó a tomar clases de regularización con el maestro que menos soporto, dizque es un prodigio y ser enseñada por él es un privilegio!, Já, Sólo es un Maestro malhumorado y desinteresado.

Kaoru al no saber como decirle a Misao que un maestro se acercó a ella, solo

sonrió de manera incómoda.

-¿Malhumorado y desinteresado?, Misao es tiempo que madurez, ¿Tienes 4 años?, sólo venía a comentarte que teníamos clases de regularización hoy a las 9:00, pero como soy desinteresado, iré a las 7 prepárate para cuatro horas de esfuerzo y dedicación.

En eso Aoshi le miró y se encaminó a la sala de profesores, dejando a una muy angustiada y deprimida Misao, Kaoru al no saber que hacer simplemente sonrió como de costumbre.

Sakura Hotel

Un furioso y mal humorado Sanosuke se dirige a la mesa donde se encuentra a la elegante Megumi un poco avergonzada, al dirigirse al asiento en frente de Megumi, comenta

-¿Por qué cancelaste la reunión ayer?

-Sí, verás tuve unos inconvenientes en el hospital, me quedé de guardia, un compañero médico tuvo cuestiones familiares que hacer y me pidió relevarlo.

-Al menos hubieras avisado tu situación.

-No considero nuestra relación tan cercana como para informarte mi vida.

-No estoy de humor para pelear Megumi.

Megumi al no saber que decir, cambia de tema radicalmente

-¿Entonces cuál era la razón de la reunión?

En eso un camarero viene a atender y Sanosuke es el primero al hablar.

-Dile al Chef Kenshin que su gran amigo Sanosuke está aquí y que quiero que me sorprenda con el platillo.

-Lo siento estimado cliente, pero el Chef del que habla, ya no trabaja con nosotros desde hace una semana.

-¿Qué cosa?

En eso un enojado Sanosuke se lleva a Megumi a su automóvil para dirigirse a la casa de Kenshin y saber la situación.

-¿A dónde vamos Sanosuke?

-A un motel.

una super sonrojada Megumi desvía la mirada con los dientes apretados dice

-No digas tonterías.

-Vamos a la casa de Kenshin y luego al motel, ¿Contenta?

-¿Me quieres llevar a un motel? estás loco.

-Es una broma, relajarte, no tengo tan mal gusto.

Una furiosa Megumi golpea a Sanosuke para luego decir.

-¿Mal gusto?, ¿Disculpa?, ya desearías que una mujer como yo, se fijara en ti, Hermosa por fuera, hermosa por dentro, de familia adinerada, de estatus social alto, en que se quede conmigo será un hombre muy afortunado.

-¿Afortunado?, ¿Desearte?, No gracias, me gusta mucho la tranquilidad y la forma en la que vivo, seguramente serías una esposa muy problemática.

-Una mujer que no da problemas, significa que no le interesas.

-O que tiene un mejor carácter que el tuyo .

-Como si yo me fuera a fijar en ti, já sigue soñando Sanosuke.

-Cierto, cierto, sigues enamorada de Kenshin desde la secundaria, que triste, lo esperaste tanto y nunca pudo ser tuyo.

Una dolida Megumi con las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero contenidas por el orgullo, comentó.

-Para el auto.

-Megumi, ¿Qué te traes?

-Para el auto.

-Megumi, ¿Estás enojada?

-¡Para el auto!

En eso Sanosuke para el auto, y Megumi se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, al tratar de salir del automóvil, no puede.

-Déjame salir.

-Aclaremos esto Megumi.

-Es cierto que lo esperé mucho, pero en el momento que se casó me rendí, y no, ya no lo amo, pero sigue siendo mi primer amor y hasta ahora único.

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste así?

-Qué no lo ame, no significa que no me duela tus comentarios, si te pones a pensar lo que dijiste entenderías.

-Megumi, lo siento.

-Es de señoritas perdonar y no guardar rencor, pero no digas comentarios así de nuevo, es como si te restregara la inteligencia de Aoshi contra la tuya, te sentirías inferior, es similar a lo que sentí.

-¿Me dijiste tonto?

-Me la debías.

en eso los dos se ríen y se encaminan a la casa de Kenshin, al llegar a la puerta, fueron abiertos por un niño de aproximadamente 11 años.

-¿Kenshin ya es papá?

-No seas idiota Sanosuke, a de ser un invitado o un sobrino.

-Pero no tiene familia aparte de Tomoe.

En eso se acerca una mujer atractiva a preguntarles quiénes eran.

-¿Kenshin le es infiel a su esposa?

-Él está divorciado señor.

-¿Tan rápido encontró pareja?, ¿O es el remplazo de Kiki?

-Señor, me está asustando...

En eso sale un joven pelirrojo al rescate.

-Sanosuke, Megumi, entren, les explicaré qué pasó, y Sanosuke, deja de incomodar y de asustar a Kaoru, y deja tus conspiraciones, la policía te a dejado mal.

En eso los tres amigos de la infancia ríen juntos, mientras Kaoru y Yahiko sonríen cálidamente.


	6. Capítulo 5

Kaoru al entrar a la sala con vasos de agua, se los entrega a una mujer bellísima y a un hombre que desprendía energía.

-Entonces... a ver si entendí, ¿Ya no estás casado?, ¿Por qué?

-Sanosuke, ¡Ya te repitió la razón como 10 veces!

-Además por lo que dices, se lo contaste primero a Aoshi que a mí, se supone que somos mejores amigos... ¿De qué privilegios goza él?, si no voy al restaurante ni me entero.

-Se enteró hace como 3 o 4 días y no fué porque me haya nacido comentarle, fue por el contrato de arrendamiento, era necesario que me abogado conociera las razones, y que tipo de lineamientos deseaba.

-Kenshin, no le hagas caso, si yo fuera tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Entonces... ¿Tú y la niña están saliendo tan rápido?

-¡SANOSUKE!, te está diciendo que su relación es estrictamente arrendatario y arrendador.

-Pero... ¿Por qué vive con ella?

-Porque ella no tiene donde irse y no tiene trabajo, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, ya que me está rentando y dejando remodelar su hogar.

-Qué maduro eres Kenshin, no cómo este niño que se le tiene que explicar mil veces lo mismo.

-Megumi, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en no hablar si no es necesario o relevante tu comentario?

-Ahhhhhhhh, mira quien habla, el señor sutil que siempre piensa y luego habla.

En eso Megumi y Sanosuke se centraron en pelear el uno con el otro, Kenshin y Kaoru sólo se reían y disfrutaban del momento, en cambió Yahiko dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Kaoru, él quería participar en la conversación también, pero los brazos de morfeo lo acurrucaron hasta hacerlo dormir.

Recidencia de Kiyosato

Con el cabello mojado cubriéndole todo el pecho, con el cuerpo mismo de una mujer exótica, típica mujer que aparece en las fantasías sexuales de los hombres, sí, Tomoe Yukishiro, fue a buscar ropa para cambiarse, después de una larga ducha con su prometido Akira Kiyosato.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde dejaste los papeles de las ganancias de este trimestre?

-Te lo di, después no sé que hiciste con él.

-Tomoe, son realmente importantes, tengo que rendirle cuentas a mi padre, tu suegro.

-¿Soy tu niñera acaso?, ¿Por qué debería andar cuidándote a ti y a tus cosas?, nunca tuve estos problemas con Kenshin.

-¡PUTA MADRE!, ¡DEJA DE COMPARARME CON ÉL OTRA VEZ!, DESDE QUE TE DIVORCIASTE DE ÉL, ANDAS COMPARANDOME CON ÉL.

-POR SUPUESTO QUÉ LO HARÉ Y LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO, NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE ÉL SEA MEJOR QUE TÚ EN MUCHAS COSAS, SOBRE TODO EN PERSONALIDAD Y CARÁCTER.

-¿Incluso es mejor en el sexo qué yo?

Un silencio abrumador aparecio, la palidez de Tomoe cada vez era más notoria.

-Es increíble, es realmente increíble, ¿Por qué te separaste de él entonces?si es tan perfecto, tan agradable, mejor en el sexo que yo, si es tan fascinante, ¿Por qué le pintaste los cuernos conmigo?, es más, porqué te divorciaste de él, sabes que lo podrías tratar como quisieras y el volvería rogándote y consintiendote, lo tenías en la palma de tu mano... y le fuiste infiel más de mil veces.

-Cállate, supongo que me cansé de la monotonía de tenerlo tan fácil con él, me cansé de que fuera tan perfecto, me cansaba, me agobiaba, y luego no ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerme bien...

-Disculpa, pero en cuanto al dinero, él era uno de los mejores pagados después de mí.

-Lo sé, pero no me era suficiente.

-Wow, me estoy comprometiendo con una verdadera arpía y no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, lo sabías desde que acepté tener sexo contigo.

-¿Me vas a ser infiel?

-Sí, así que siéntete libre de ser infiel igual, no hay que ser controladores con nosotros.

-Qué irónico, estoy seguro que si fuera de Kenshin de quién hablamos, lo hubieras celado a morir, siempre veía que peleabas con él por las chicas que se le acercaban, y lo peor es que nunca te fue infiel, simpre las rechazaba por ti, realmente eres mala persona.

-Cállate, tú eres peor, crees que no sé sobre tu ex esposa, digo sobre la mujer que te dejó viudo... las malas lenguas dicen que no fue un accidente, y luego tienes otro matrimonio aparte del mío, sé que soy la otra, pero también sé que me voy a casar contigo y no me importa.

-¿Qué harás con Kenshin?, ya se acerca su cumpleaños, y sé que quieres volver con él, y tampoco quieres déjarme, realmente una mujer muy egoísta.

-De eso no te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes, él estará de nuevo bajo mis pies, y volverá conmigo, solo que ahora serás tú el de los cuernos, Él es mío y siempre será mío, el no tiene derecho de estar con otra mujer que no sea yo.

-¿El sabe sobre qué abortaste dos veces sin su consentimiento?

-No, y no lo hará, y aunque lo hiciera, eso no cambiará el hecho de que me ama.

Dijo antes de aventarse a la cama y seguir él segundo round con su prometido y él no se dejó esperar...

Casa de Misao

-¿Qué tiene que ver la historia de Grecia y su política con las leyes de Japón?

-Si analizaras un poco te darías cuenta que demasiado...

-No, ya no puedo, Señor Aoshi, ya son las 11 de la noche, déjeme dormir... Mañana tengo una presentación precisamente en su materia y no me dejó estudiar nada sobre eso hoy, tenga tantita piedad.

-No te tendré piedad, es tu responsabilidad aprender más para que seas una gran abogada, todo esto te servirá más adelante.

-Ni siquiera le importa si sea abogada o no, o si aprenda o no, sólo lo hace por mi abuelo.

-Tienes razón, Solo lo hago por tu abuelo, y como sólo lo hago por él, no me interesa que pasará contigo, así que sigue estudiando.

Misao con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, siguió haciéndole caso al frío Señor Aoshi.

al dar las 00:00, Aoshi se despidió para dejar a una exhausta Misao durmiendo en el sillón, con los ojos a más no humedecer.

Residencia de Himura.

El celular de Kenshin sonó, al tercer tono Kenshin contestó.

-Jefe, su restaurante quedará perfectamente util para empezar el sábado, ese mismo día esperaremos la liquidación.

-Seguro, muchas gracias por su gran esfuerzo, nos vemos el sábado.

al colgar, Kenshin se mete al baño para quitar la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Kaoru pasaba por la sala cuando su celular sonó, inmediatamente contestó.

-Oye niña, soy Sanosuke el de hoy en la tarde/noche, no sé si Kenshin te comentó o no, pero mañana es su cumpleaños, planeabamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa, pero se me hizo grosero no invitarte ahora que eres parte de nuestro grupo íntimo de amigos, ya sabes ahora eres parte de nosotros, tienes que apoyar para hacerlo feliz, y más ahora, que la mujer que más amó, su única mujer, su primer amor, su todo, lo dejó por un hombre más rico. necesitamos hacerlo feliz, te comentaré bien la planeación por mensaje, y a qué hora será, y qué harás, no te preocupes por eso.

Kaoru un poco sorprendida aceptó, pero unas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, sin parar, "La mujer que más amó", "Su todo", esas palabras no la dejarían dormir en toda la noche, la tristeza invadió su cuerpo, pero la esperanza permanecía firme y dispuesta.

Estaba emocionada por el cumpleaños de Kenshin y realmente dispuesta a ayudar, esperaba el día de mañana, con muchas ansias.


	7. Capítulo 6

Es hoy, es el cumpleaños de Kenshin, en los mensajes me explicó que iba a hacer para la fiesta sorpresa, resulta que iba a ser el distractor...

-FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENSHINNNNNNNNN

dijeron los hermanos Kamiya, antes de abalanzarse sobre Kenshin, Kenshin sorprendido, sonrío de felicidad, era una de sus sonrisas más esplendidas, una que transmitía verdadera felicidad.

-Gracias niños, tenía años que alguien me felicitaba de esa manera, diría que hasta décadas.

-Kenshin, Kaoru y yo te tenemos un regalo.

Kenshin sorprendido, regaló una de sus miradas más tiernas, tan simple, para hacer derretir el corazón de Kaoru.

Primero va Yahiko que le regala un dibujo enmarcado de los tres juntos.

-Gracias Yahiko es uno de los dibujo más bonitos que he visto, lo colgaré en mi cuarto.

-De nada

Dijo antes de dirigirse al baño

Luego fue Kaoru que le regaló un libro hecho a mano y tejido por ella misma, que decía todas las cosas positivas de la personalidad de Kenshin, las cosas que amaba de él, aspectos de él que agradaban a las personas, y muchas frases alentadoras.

al momento en que Kenshin recibió el regalo de Kaoru, él la abrazó hasta más no poder, pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella, mientras gemía levemente, en eso Kaoru cayó en la cuenta que eran sus primeros regalos significativos, con un propósito sentimental, Kaoru se sentía muy afortunada por haber sido la primera mujer que lo conmovió de esa manera a él.

-Gracias Kaoru, este es mi primer regalo a mano que me han dado, tanto tú, como Yahiko, conmovieron mi corazón con tan hermosos regalos.

-¿Primer regalo a mano?, ¿Qué tipo de regalos le daba su esposa entonces?

\- Si se acordaba, dinero o algunos útiles de cocina...

-Vaya... lo siento.

-No debes disculparte, no hay razón de, y menos así con tan hermoso regalo que me has dado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita?

-Originalmente iba ver el desarrollo del restaurante, pero se finalizará el sábado, así que, nada, no tengo nada planeado para hoy, ¿Por qué?

-¿No quiere salir conmigo?, Osea, no como cita ni nada de eso, sino como ¿amigos?, si amigos, como una amiga que quiere convivir con su amigo.

-Me encantaría, disfrutemos de la salida de amigos entonces.

Cuando Kenshin aceptó la invitación de Kaoru, la menor apresuradamente subió a su habitación, se cambió con un vestido florido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se puso unas sandalias con un tacón bajo de misma manera se maquilló levemente, un poco de rubor, rimel y un labial claro, un estilo muy colegial, al ya estar lista se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano menor, al tocar la puerta, él abre.

-¿Qué pasó Kaoru?

-Voy a salir con Kenshin a un lado, tú quédate aquí.

-¿Te gusta Kenshin?

-No...

-¿Entonces por qué me pides quedarme?

-Porque llegarán unos amigos a la casa para la fiesta sorpresa de Kenshin y quiero que le abres.

-Mentira, quieres tiempo a solas con Kenshin, pero está bien me quedo.

-Gracias, te amo hermano

dijo antes de regalarle un beso en el cachete y de abrazarlo

-Te quiero antes de las 8:00

-Yo soy el adulto...

-Me vale, te quiero a las ocho porque quiero estar despierto para su festejo.

-Está bien, bye, cuídate y no le abras a ningún extraño

Dijo antes de bajar las escaleras, y de dirigirse a Kenshin.

-¿Yahiko no irá?

-No, él quiere quedarse para ver unas películas en Netflix, pero dice que nos vaya bien.

-Ah bueno, si no quiere pues está bien

Kaoru sonrió mientras caminaba al lado de Kenshin al dirigirse al automóvil, al entrar al carro, Kenshin pone un poco de música, algo de Amy Winehouse para el ambiente.

-¿Te gusta Amy Winehouse?, a mi facina, pero no tienes cara de que te guste ese género musical.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Kaoru y sí, me gusta ponerla cuando estoy tranquilo o en estado de paz.

-Entonces apuntaré eso para saber cómo será tu humor con esa música.

Kenshin nada más se ríe al ver la seriedad en que lo dijo Kaoru.

-¿A dónde vamos Kenshin?

-Al parque de diversiones, quiero sentirme niño otra vez.

-Siempre serás niño en tu corazón.

-Sí, pues ahora quiero serlo un poco más

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, Kenshin toma de la mano a Kaoru, Kaoru extremadamente roja y avergonzada agacha la cara, mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja, al llegar a la área de comida, Kenshin suelta su mano, y Kaoru siente como se le estruja el corazón.

-Deme dos algodones de azúcar, y esas palomitas jumbo.

al entregarle la comida a Kenshin, paga y le reparte el algodón de azúcar a Kaoru mientras el se come lo demás, Kaoru al ver la montaña rusa, agarra de la mano a Kenshin y lo dirige hacia a ahí, Kenshin siente como el corazón le late de sobre manera, pero suprime sus sentimientos sin mostrarlos.

-Quiero subir Kenshin, ¿Subes conmigo?

-La verdad no he terminado de comer mis golosinas... ve tu sola

-Gallina

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Gallina, cobarde

Kenshin se acerca más a Kaoru, quedaron a centímetros juntos, Kaoru sonreía de manera inocente y pura, mientras un pensamiento inadecuado pasó por la mente de Kenshin, al darse cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de ella, se alejó, con ganas de saber como serían besar esos labios y de nuevo, reprimió sus sentimientos.

-Vamos pues, te demostraré que no soy ningún cobarde, vamos juntos.

compra los dos boletos, al sentarse en la última fila, agarra la mano de Kaoru, mientras la aprieta, demostrando sentirse intimidado por la montaña rusa, Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros, era el día más feliz de sj vida y lo sabía perfectamente, cuando empezaba a subir los lugares, soplaba cada vez más fuerte Kenshin, confirmando su miedo a las alturas y a al rapidez de la misma, Kaoru no paraba de reír y de sentirse feliz, feliz a su lado, ella cada vez pensaba que había nacido para ser de él y él de ella, y que se conocieron en el momento perfecto.

Al salir de la montaña rusa, un Kenshin más calmado comentó.

-Ni estuvo tan genial, se veía mejor de lejos, pude aguantar más.

-Estabas respirandoiy fuerte y y soplando tan fuerte que escupías, cállate.

-Mira como eres, me dejaste en mal

ellos dos se rieron mientras agarrados de la mano fueron a un puesto de tiro al blanco, donde Kenshin le ganó un Mapache enorme a Kaoru, Kaoru cargando el mapache y Kenshin agarrándola de la mano, mientras la dirigía a la casa del terror, Kaoru muerta del miedo caminaba lentamente, mientras Kenshin se reía de su actitud, pero eso sí, siempre cuidandola de todo mal. al salir se dieron cuenta que ya iban a ser las 7:00 de la noche a lo que Kaoru recordó, que debía estar ahí hasta las 8:00 de la noche fue entonces cuando dijo.

-Tengo hambre, vamos al restaurante de allá.

-Está bien

al dirigirse ahí, comieron lo que habían elegido, platicaron un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de irse, eran las 8:00 a lo que Kaoru se sintió bien de cumplir su cometido.

Cuando Kaoru y Kenshin se dirigían al automóvil, se encontraron en el estacionamiento a Tomoe junto con Akira, Kenshin con los puños cerrados fingió una de sus sonrisas más convincentes y dijo.

-Tanto tiempo Tomoe.

-Lo sé Kenshin, no pensé volver a verte, y menos aquí, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Kenshin, te tengo un regalo...

-De hecho el qué debería estar más sorprendido soy yo, siempre me habías dicho que odiabas los parques de diversiones, no necesito nada más de ti, gracias pero me niego a aceptar tu regalo, mentiría al decir que es un gusto verte, pero aún así, fue entretenido, que tengan buena noche.

-¿Quién es ella Kenshin?, creí que tu único amor era yo, y mírala es como 11 años menor que tú, parece que todavía está en preparatoria.

En eso Kaoru habla.

-Vamonos Kenshin...

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es?, no te importa, sea mi novia, mi amante o mi amiga, eso no es de tú importancia, además tu y yo sabemos que la edad no me importa si se trata de amor, y no está en preparatoria si eso te molesta, así que te pido de favor que no molestes más, gracias.

Entonces se dirige a Kaoru y la mira apenado, en sus ojos se veía un rayo de tristeza muy profunda.

-Lo siento Kaoru, por entrometerte en una pelea que no necesitabas presenciar, vámonos, puede ser que te espere tu hermanito.

Al ya alejarse una furiosa Tomoe no se rendiría para volver a obtener lo que por derecho es suyo, Akira despreocupado se dirigía a la área de comida ignorando a su esposa enojada.

-¿Me estás dejando Akira?

-Estás muy ocupada pensando en Kenshin y la verdad me da igual, pero es desagradable que lo hagas en frente de mí, ¿Por cierto qué te ha dicho Shishio sobre los negocios que tenemos?

-¿Los negocios...?, ahhh eso, dice que te verá en el mismo lugar de siemore y que no faltes dice que cambiará de número y de dirección de nuevo, los policías lo están buscando, pero su amigo de la policía le está haciendo paro, creo que un tal Sanosuke llevaba el caso de él, y no nos conviene que se sepa de él, porque se sabrá de nosotros Akira.

-Lo sé, creo que lo ayudaré a escapar a otro lugar, es lo más adecuado para mi bienestar.

-¿Tú bienestar?

-ah, de los dos pues.

Tomoe rodó los ojos mientras se subía a un juego de velocidad.

Entrada de la casa de Kenshin Himura

Cuando Kenshin entró junto con Kaoru no se esperó ver a todos sus amigos cercanos, sus mejores amigos, con un gran pastel de su sabor favorito, con una decoración muy bonita y además con su presencia en el lugar, Kenshin se sentía afortunado por eso, y todo el enojo que tenía por haber visto a Tomoe, desapareció gracias a sus grandes amigos y a Kaoru que con un abrazo gritó junto con todos.

-"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENSHIN HIMURA, EL CHEF MÁS PRODIGIOSO DE JAPÓN Y DEL MUNDO"

Después de eso, pudo notar que ahí estaban, Megumi, Sanosuke, Aoshi, una niña que no conocía pero que le calculaba la edad de Kaoru, sus amigos de la preparatoria y algunos de la universidad, hasta logró ver a el director de la universidad de Derecho, es cierto que lo conocía porque habló y convivió mucho con él debido a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Era un momento hermoso, que se resguardará en el corazón de Kenshin.

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? comenten mucho por favor y háganme saber que les gusto y que esperan de esto, ayuda a una escritora a terminar los fics, trato de guardar la escencia original de los personajes y la desarrollo según como creo que ellos actuarían a esas circunstancias, ¿Qué opinan de Tomoe? ¿La están empezando a odiar?, apenas está saliendo a la luz su verdadera personalidad, ¿Qué opinan de Akira? por cierto sean pacientes todas las parejas se desarrollarán a su tiempo y manera, no se desesperen por favor, el cumpleaños tendrá continuidad en el siguiente capítulo, comenten mucho y en el siguiente capítulo les contestaré con mucho amor, se despide, HinataOtsutsuki._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Advertencia:_** ** _Alto contenido sexual en el capítulo, de ser sensibles abstenerse de leerlo._**

Eran las dos de la mañana, y la fiesta en la casa de Kenshin seguía, Kenshin acababa de conocer en la fiesta a la mejor amiga de Kaoru, después de que Kaoru presentó a su Misao delante de Kenshin, todos se dieron cuenta que el mundo era muy pequeño.

-¿Misao es la alumna de la que habla Aoshi entonces?

-Al parecer Kenshin, el mundo es muy pequeño.

-También es la nieta del director Okina...

-Sí... ¿Parece qué ellos no se llevan bien?

-¿Llevarse bien?, Aoshi cuando empezó a trabajar en aquella universidad, siempre se quejaba de una alumna a la cual tenía que dar clases extras, nunca pensé que sería tu amiga y menos la nieta del director.

-El mundo es interesante.

-Demasiado, ¿Tú crees que ellos podrían llevarse mejor?

-Kenshin, yo creo que sí, Misao es muy explosiva, sí, y tiene mucha energía, sin embargo es de las pocas personas que considero que tiene el corazón más puro, sincero y entregado que conozco, cuando una vez quiere a una persona es como un cachorro, su lealtad y amor será dirigido a ellos.

-Entiendo, tu conoces mejor a tu amiga, pero Aoshi... tiene un pasado muy sombrío, bueno los tres de nosostros no la tuvimos fácil en la adolescencia. él no cree en las mujeres, y trata de convivir lo menos con ellas, tal vez su frialdad es un método de defensa, nunca lo pregunté y por respeto no lo haré, si Misao pone de su parte tal vez Aoshi lo haga igual, es una persona justa, muy justa.

En eso Misao y Aoshi se acercan a ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos, Aoshi me hará el favor a mí y a mi abuelo a llevarme a mi casa, como ven... mi abuelo está muy muy borracho, no podrá llevarme a la casa y no se manejar todavía, en fin, gracias por invitarmee, Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Kaoru, y cuando abras tu restaurante Himura, invitarnos, seguro iremos.

En eso Kenshin y Kaoru los acompañan en la salida, Misao regala una de sus sonrisas más tiernas y Aoshi solo asiente con la misma frialdad de siempre.

En otra parte de la casa de Kenshin...

Megumi y Sanosuke estaban peleando de nuevo sobre un tema común.

\- Las galletas de chocolate saben horrible.

-Megumi, como puedes decir eso, son las galletas más ricas del mundo.

-¡Sanosuke!, ¿Sabes la cantidad de calorías que tiene eso?, además nunca me ha gustado el chocolate.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, ya me acordé te da salpullido el chocolate aquella semana fue la mejor de mi vida, te veías súper graciosa, ¿Fue en secundaria?, me acuerdo que tratabas de cubrirlo para gustarle a Kenshin...

-Bueno, ¿Te callas?, además no soy la única con alergia, el maní te hincha toda la cara que pareces sapo, entre los dos tú te ves peor, bueno, más de lo feo que eres.

-¿Disculpa?, no tienes ni idea la cantidad de mujeres que desean pasar una noche conmigo, y una vez que me conocen de esa forma, no pueden retirarse.

-Vaya, que egocéntrico, pobrecitas seguro deben estar ciegas, como para fijarse en ti...

-¿Quieres probarme?

-No es necesario, tan solo con verte sé el resultado.

-No es bueno juzgar antes de conocer, no puedes saber si algo te gustará si nunca lo pruebas.

después de decir eso, Sanosuke le guiña el ojo.

-Qué asco.

dijo una muy sonrojada Megumi.

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada, hasta diría que te ves agradable, y eso es muy raro en ti.

-Lo dice el chico en la secundaria que pregunto que si las pastillas del día siguiente duraban 6 meses.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no presté atención a esa clase!, además tu no estabas en esa clase.

-No, pero es increíble tu nivel de estupidez.

-Bueno ya, no salía bien porque nunca me interesó la materia, como educación física o psicología.

-Es que Sanosuke no salías bien en ninguna materia, ni siquiera sé como entraste como policia en un rango que ocupan gente más grande.

-Tres palabras, Perseverancia, Dedicación, Pasión.

Megumi sonrió como si supiera de lo que habla él.

-Bueno, puedo creerte, te veías un poco varonil en tus horarios laborales, solo un poco.

En eso Sanosuke le dio una sonrisa, es que puede conquistar a cualquier dama, hasta una mujer difícil como Megumi, ella sintió sus piernas temblar.

En eso Sanosuke se acercó, más y más a Megumi hasta rosar su oreja y decir.

-No estoy borracho, no he tomado ni una gota de alcohol y aún así quiero cometer una locura, ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

Megumi quedó estática, quieta, nerviosa y muy colorada, por más que parezca Megumi nunca tuvo una relación amorosa en su vida, por varias razones, tener un crush en la primaria llamado Kenshin hasta su fiesta de compromiso, luego cuando por fin lo superó quiso dedicarse completamente en su mundo laboral, ser médico requiere mucho tiempo, y no es que no hubiera tenido más oportunidades amorosas, simplemente mírenla, pero sus estándares eran tan altos que terminaba rechazando a todos, menos a Sanosuke...

-Bueno, hagámoslo.

Sanosuke se llevó de la mano a Megumi subieron escaleras y fueron a un cuarto del fondo al entrar, estaba vacío, Sanosuke cerró con llave el cuarto, Megumi estaba demasiado nerviosa, puede mostrarse como una mujer experimentada, sin embargo es demasiado inocente para su edad.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

Sanosuke se rió a gran carcajadas.

-. No, no te creo, no puede ser esta... ¿Tu primera vez?, ¿No me estás cotorreando?

Megumi estaba que echaba llamas.

-Es increíble que la gran digna, la mujer rompecorazones, nunca hubiera tenido una relación de esa índole.

-Si no quieres me largo, no es como si me facinara la idea.

En eso Sanosuke se acercó a Megumi la tomó de los brazos y le dio un abrazo muy reconfortante.

-Suena muy egoísta, hasta machista, pero me pone muy feliz ser el primero, en serio gracias Megumi por ser así de difícil me has dado uno de los regalos más valiosos que me puedas dar.

Megumi se quedó paralizada, y extremadamente roja cuando pudo articular una palabra dijo

-Estupido machista.

-¿Y si me das el honor de ser tu machista?, prometo ser lo que quieras que sea contigo.

Megumi sonrió.

-Primero déjame ver tus habilidades en esta área y luego te respondo.

Sanosuke rió a carcajadas.

-Seguro.

Después de decir eso, Sanosuke arrinconó a Megumi en la pared, le empezó a chupar el cuello mientras desabotonaba el pantalón de la mayor, le quitó su blusa y ella solo quedo en ropa interior, Sanosuke no pudo evitar pensar que era la lencería más elegante y sexy que había visto en una mujer y la forma en la que le tallaba a ella, hacía crecer enormemente a su miembro.

-No es justo... tu sigues vestido...

-¿Quieres hacer los honores de quitarme la ropa?

Megumi asintió, estaba actuando completamente diferente a su forma de ser, ni ella se reconocía pero le daba tanta pena... y nunca esperó terminar en un encuentro sexual con la persona qué menos le agradaba en au entera vida, No había duda que la vida es extraña, pero eso lo hace interesante.

Megumi más centrada le desabotonó el pantalón y su camarada saltó y se presentó a la mayor, ella estaba demasiado sonrojada, era más grande de lo que esperaba.

-Por eso te digo, ese tamaño es una de las razones por la cual las chicas siempre me buscan.

Megumi chasqueó la lengua, no le agradaba oír eso, pero como toda dama, sabría devolverla con clase.

-Que triste que solo te vean como juguete sexual...

Sanosuke se quitó la playera al intentar quitar el bóxer...

-Yo lo hago...

Megumi saca el bóxer, y queda más impresionada por el tamaño.

-¿Qué quieres hacer al verla, cariño?

Megumi sonrojada no contesta y solo se dedica a lamer su erección, al sentir que le agrada el sabor empieza a lamer todo el pene mientras agarra los testículos y los empezaba a jugar, la lengua un poco tosca o brusca toca la punta del pene y empieza a chupar, succionar y besar todo el pene, al voltear y ver al menor, no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver su cara de excitación total y sus gemidos la animaban a hacerlo con más pasión.

-Verga que rico, sigue preciosa.

veía su cara y como mordía sus labios para evitar gemir, Megumi motivada, empieza a hacerlo más rápido, más concreto y más satisfactorio para los dos y en eso él se viene en ella.

-ahhhhggg

-Coño... lo has hecho demasiado bien... parece que tienes práctica, ¿Seguro que lo eres...? no es malo no serlo...

-En serio es mi primera vez, ayyyy, simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento...

Sanosuke motivado, es el que toma la iniciativa ahora, agarra los muslos de la mayor, cargándola y la arrincona a la pared.

-Despertaste el moustro, haste cargo, cariño.

Le abre las piernas y haciendo a un lado la lencería empieza a lamer su vagina, moviendo su clítoris con sus dedos, y succionando con la boca la vagina de la menor, metiendo la lengua a dentro y sacándola, mientras abría más las piernas de la mayor, sentía como poco a poco aumentaba el flujo, como inspiración, Sanosuke inició a repetir todo de nuevo, moviendo el clítoris de la mayor más rápido, abriendo más la vagina para succionar más fácilmente...

-ahhhhhhhhggg, ahhhhhhg, más, más, más, Sanosuke... ahhhh, da-dale

Sanosuke mucho más motivado, carga a la mayor y la deja en la cama, mientrar repetía lo mismo, cuando menos se lo esperó, ella logró venirse en sus labios.

-No hemos terminado preciosa, solo te estaba preparando para la verdadera acción.

Megumi exhausta, asiente con la cabeza.

Sanosuke, se pone en posición y preparado, mete lentamente el pene, abriendo drásticamente la vagina de la mayor, Sanosuke sentía como las paredes vaginales de la menor lo presionaban mucho, meter y sacar el miembro le costaba mucho a él, por lo estrecho, poco a poco la vagina se adaptaba al miembro del menor, y ahí el empezaba a ir más rápido pero siempre consciente de la situación de ella, amablemente cuidaba y trataba de no lastimarla, al finalizar su unión, Sanosuke desnudo cae encima de ella y la abraza.

-¿Cómo te sentiste Megumi?, ¿Te lastimé?, ¿Fui duro contigo?

-No, estuvo bien, noté que fuiste muy considerado conmigo... gracias por hacerlo, sé que te contuviste...

Sanosuke sonrió y dijo.

-Sobre lo iniciar algo sentimental... ser mi novia por ejemplo...

-Sí, hay que hacerlo, pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto durante un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestro trabajo... pueden usarme para manipularte o viceversa...

-Por el momento lo acepto, pero quiero gritarle al mundo que eres mía, sólo mía.

Después de eso él sonrió antes de dormir abrazado a ella, ella estaba confundida por terminar queriendo a un chico como él, era todo su ideal contrario, pero supo como meterse en su corazón... Megumi sonrió antes de abrazarlo a él igual y disfrutar de su única historia de amor.


	9. Capítulo 8

Kaoru se despertó con mucha emoción, hoy era sábado, ¡SÁBADO!, el día en el cual Kenshin iba a inaugurar su tan esperado restaurante, había invertido en publicidad, contrato gente, tanto como meseros como ayudantes de cocina, gracias a sus conexiones de tantos años por trabajar en ese prestigioso hotel, Kenshin tenía amigos que le informaban que el nuevo chef era muy prepotente y engreído diferente a él, y que su cocina no le llegaba a los talones a la cocina de Kenshin, desde el sabor, hasta la decoración, según había oído el restaurante ya no se saturaba como cuando él era el encargado, sino que a duras penas y se llenaba, la gente ya no hace cita para comer ahí como antes, y ahora era la oportunidad de florecer, de qué ahora Kenshin fuera el que brillara por sí solo y no como empleado, haría que ningún cliente se posara en aquel hotel, que rueguen su regreso y el se niegue, que logre mirar con superioridad a Akira y que Tomoe se sienta arrepentida y luego él la rechace.

Las puertas del restaurante se estaban abriendo, la fila para entrar al restaurante era enorme, la gente no evadiría la oportunidad de ir al restaurante de uno de los chefs más reconocidos de Asia, invitado a los shows de variedades más populares de la década.

Los lugares estaban a reventar, tanto así que faltaban mesas para cubrir tanta gente en el lugar, Kenshin estaba feliz de ver tanta gente pero le preocupaba no poder atender a tanta gente.

El día iba estupendo, cuando una mesa se desocupaba, otra llegaba, Kenshin no tenía tiempo de terminar, ni con todo su personal ahí, las manos se le hacían pocas, tendría que contratar más gente si eso seguía así.

La hora de cierre estaba a punto de llegar cuando una mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche, con un cuerpo que estaba todas las noches en la cama de kenshin llegó, así es Tomoe Yukishiro.

-Hola, hola, quiero la especialidad del chef.

Dijo de una forma muy altanera al mesero, cuando la orden estuvo servida, el personal se estaba alistando para la hora de salida, y Tomoe no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para hablar con él, al pagar el platillo, pide hablar personalmente con el chef.

-Disculpe señorita, pero el chef está ocupado, si desea esperar hasta que termine su jornada.

-Está bien.

Cuando la jornada acabo, Kenshin se acercó a la mesa con la confianza de siempre y la elegancia que portaba en su trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres Tomoe?

-Venía a proponerte algo, como vez, mi pareja actual es más liberal de lo que eras tú, ¿Tengamos sexo casual? te parece, la verdad eres mucho mejor en el acto que Kiyosato, y de cierta manera te extra...

-Por favor para, Tomoe, deja de querer lastimar a la gente como así, es egoísta de tu parte, me dejaste por él, ¿Y quieres ponerle el cuerno conmigo?, no tienes límites.

-¿Y eso qué?, tu me amas y siempre vas a estar para mí, no recuerdo ni una vez que hayas rechazado mi pedido, no sabía...

-Vete mientras te lo digo amablemente, no voy a dejar que me sigas faltando el respeto así, y menos en mi lugar de trabajo.

-¿Por qué te haces el santo? crees que no investigué a la muchacha con la qué te vi la otra vez, vives con ella y su hermano menor, son huérfanos, seguro ya te la echaste y me hablas de moralidad.

\- A ver Tomoe, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, permitiré que me faltes al respeto, de hecho ya lo hice, PERO JAMÁS, JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE LE FALTES EL RESPETO A ELLA O SU FAMILIA.

Dijo mientras la miró de forma amenazante y le agarró de los hombros.

Tomoe, en su berrinche salió del lugar mientras echaba humo de sus orejas.

Kenshin se estaba alistando para cerrar el local cuándo la memoria le trae el bonito recuerdo del día de hoy.

 ** _Recuerdos de Kenshin_**

Kaoru tocó la puerta de mi cuarto y me preguntó si podía entrar a lo que dije que sí, cuando entró al cuarto, yo ya estaba cambiado y la miré para que pudiera hablar.

-Así que hoy es la inauguración del restaurante, ¿estás emocionado?

-Un poco, no te preocupes en ir, sé que ya les dejaron un proyecto en la universidad, ¿Quién es tú equipo?

-Enishi Yukishiro y Mikoto Tsuzuki.

-Vaya el mundo es muy chiquito, él es el hermano menor de mi ex esposa, es un gran muchacho, no debes preocuparte, sus calificaciones son de excelencia académica, si me disculpas, tengo que alistar mi material antes de ir a mi trabajo, ¿Hablamos en la noche va?

-Tenía pensado ir...

-Déjalo va a estar muy atareado, es el primer día, pero si tienes tiempo puedes ir, solo que de antemano te digo que como es trabajo muy posiblemente ni me de cuenta que estás.

-No, iré otro día con más calma, voy a reunirme con mis compañeros para el proyecto semestral, ¿Por cierto como lo supiste?

\- ¿Te da clases Aoshi Shinomori?

-Me da economía.

-Me dijo que les puso un proyecto semestral, fue un comentario en una llamada que tuvimos.

-Ahhhh, te dejo entonces.

La vi irse, con la inocencia de una niña, había olvidado lo que era querer proteger a alguien.

 ** _Fin del recuerdo._**

Al salir del local, Kenshin se encontró a Tomoe hablando con Kaoru, sin embargo no pudo oir nada de lo que hablaron ellas dos.

-Así qué vives con Kenshin, ¿Qué? te enamoraste de su forma de ser tan angelical, no es así, en el parque de atracciones se te veía muy enamorada de él, sin embargo...

-Sin embargo, tu eres la mujer que le fue infiel por mucho tiempo, tu fuiste la mujer que le dejó una cicatriz enorme, eres su pasado, y sí lo amo.

-Seré todo lo que digas, pero él me ama a mí, desde que tengo memoria, sus ojos solamente se han puesto a admirarme. soy la mujer que más amo, su primer amor, aquella que nunca se olvida.

-¿Esa es tu forma de intimidarme? eres más patética de lo que pensé, él no es de tu propiedad, él solamente se enamoró de ti, pero no significa que volverá a caer en tus artimañas, no lo dejaré ir.

-Me perdonó mis infidelidades, me perdonó cuando aborté dos veces a sus hijos, me perdonó todo absolutamente todo, y siguió a mi lado, ¿Sabes qué se divorció por qué yo quise? sino seguiría a mi lado, no te hagas ilusiones niña, solo eres eso para él, una triste huérfana a la cuál quiere ayudar por ser un hombre muy humanista, él necesita una mujer y esa soy yo, ahora está resentido, pero volverá a mí, como siempre.

Las lágrimas de Kaoru empezaron a querer bajar a sus mejillas, pero el orgullo no las dejó pasar, ella no dijo nada más, le sonrió y siguió esperando a Kenshin, cuando Tomoe se fue del lugar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, como si se hubieran contenido por mucho tiempo, como si fuera la única manera de desquitar el enojo, la única manera de sacar la tristeza de un amor no correspondido.

Kenshin al ver que Tomoe se había ido, siguió acercándose y al ver a Kaoru llorar, su corazón se partió en dos, aquella mujer le había dicho algo, eso era seguro, si ella se había burlado de la situación tenue de su amiga Kaoru, no lo permitiría, a ella no, a ella jamás, era la única que lo trató como lo más valioso y así la trataría a ella.

-¿Kaoru, quieres decirme qué pasó o solo quieres consuelo?

-Solo consuelo.

En eso Kenshin la abrazó con mucha fuerza, diciéndole lo muy valiosa que era, lo muy carismática, diciéndole todas sus virtudes mientras sobaba su cabeza, y le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus cachetes.

-Kaoru, siempre estaré para ti, aún cuando nadie este, aquí estaré, ¿Sí?

Kaoru sonrió con tristeza y le dio su regalo por la inauguración del local.

-Gracias Kaoru, ¿Vamos a casa sí?

ella asintió mientras lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, temiendo a que se fuera.


End file.
